


"Why are you shaking?"

by sociallyawkward_fics



Series: Sanders Sides Tumblr Drabbles [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Affection, Exhaustion, Food, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Overworking, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, very loose analogical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics
Summary: Logan has gone way too far overworking himself, this time. At least Virgil's around to make sure he takes care of himself. Or, more accurately, to take care of him for him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Tumblr Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/911046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	"Why are you shaking?"

**Author's Note:**

> Last of the batch of prompts from the May 2018 pormpt list I reblogged lol. Hopefully I don't let things sit that long ever again. Whoops! I'm dead inside lol

Logan ran his hands through his hair once again, trying to make sense of the words in front of him. He didn’t know how long he’d been working, when he last slept or ate. He ran out of water a while ago, but couldn’t bring himself to go get more. He had to work. He had to get this _done_.

But when was the last time he actually typed a word, either? He’d been staring at that screen for so long, not absorbing or even being able to think. What was he even working on, again? What was he supposed to be doing?

The door creaked open behind him and even that noise grated against his tired ears in the worst way possible. He clapped his hands over his ears and grimaced in pain.

“Please shut up,” he whined. “Just shut up.”

It was quiet for long enough that Logan felt confident enough to remove his hands from his ears. He heard quiet footsteps pad across the carpet of his bedroom. Gently enough that they made almost no sound, a plate of food and a glass of water were set on the desk next to him. A hand reached out and eased his laptop shut, quietly.

“Haven’t seen you in a while,” a deep voice whispered. Virgil. “Got worried. Rightfully so, it seems.”

Logan hummed, head aching. How long it had been, he didn’t know, but based on how intense the pain was, it wasn’t new. Why hadn’t he noticed that?

The plate had some scrambled eggs and two slices of plain toast. How long had he been in here, not eating, that Virgil had brought him such plain food? He should probably be more worried about that than he was.

“Can you eat that for me?” Virgil whispered.

Robotically, mechanically, he ate what was set before him. Chewing aggravated the pain in his head, and when his teeth would accidentally scrape against the fork while eating the eggs, the sound it produced made him want to rip his own ears off. 

But he managed to finish the whole plate, while also taking small sips of the water. When both the plate and glass were empty, Virgil ran a hand through his hair. Logan closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Then he frowned.

“Why are you shaking?” Logan mumbled.

“I’m just tired.”

Logan would’ve been able to tell Virgil was lying from a mile away. “No, tell me. Please?”

He could hear the bitter smile in Virgil’s response. “Like I said, I was worried about you.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, L,” Virgil soothed. “Let’s just get you to bed, alright?”

Logan gave a weak nod and let Virgil pull him out of the chair. He slipped off his jeans (leaving him in just his boxers), tie, and polo, accepting Virgil’s help to slip a faded, worn, _comfortable_ tshirt over his head.

He crawled into bed and settled with a sigh as Virgil pulled the blankets over him. He reached out a hand.

“Stay?”

There was a moment of stillness. Then, the covers pulled back once more and Virgil slid into the bed next to him. Logan maneuvered into his arms with a tired smile, which only grew when Virgil pressed a light kiss to his forehead.

“Always, love,” Virgil whispered.

It may have been the best night's sleep Logan had gotten in years

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a comment or kudos, they keep me writing (even if I'm bad at replying to comments in a timely manner). Come visit me on tumblr if you like, at sociallyawkward--fics!!


End file.
